You Can't Avoid Me Forever (Draco x OC)
by xXZaporaXx
Summary: Zarhea Lobens, is the last heir to her family blood, growing up without her mother and not knowing her father; she wondered why her father was never mentioned?What is it her family isn't telling her?Along meeting Harry, the gang, and the infamous prick Draco Malfoy. Zarhea doesn't realize, Harry wasn't the only target Voldemort was d will Zarhea be able to avoid Malfoy?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Well this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction I've decided to write. All of these characters and novel stories, of course, all belongs to the famous J.K. Rowling. Just letting you guys know, I will be going along with this story with the book and sometimes with the movie. So if I do anything wrong in this story I do apologize in advance. And any correction I will accept to take in recognition. The OC and other characters, you probably won't recognize, belongs to me. Just to make this story interesting. And yes I'm going to start this story from the beginning towards Year 1 - 7. Now without further adieu, enjoy!~**

 **(And yes this will be a Draco x OC story ;) )**

Prologue

The most tragic thing for a young child to see, for someone like a young girl. A three-year-old child with mid length midnight black color with a dark blue shade when the sunlight hits it and her skin having a golden light brown color. Her aquamarine eyes were staring down at her own mother, a beautiful woman with the same hair color as her own, her long wavy hair laying across the ground as she lay lifeless.

All the little girl could do was stare, then suddenly a shot of tears started to bail out of her eyes, like if she was holding her tears for years as she ran towards her mother; searching for hope that her mother could still be alive.

"Mommie! Mommie no! Please_," the young three-year-old girl pushes away from the man known as Remus, with light brown hair in his thirties, he was trying to hold her back. He didn't want her to see her own mother like this, but alas she broke free from his grip as she ran towards her mother.

Seeing her choking on her own tears, holding onto her mother for dear life. Remus could not stand seeing her like this, he was trying to pull himself together, if only he could've prevent this. To save her mother Amara, his good friend who he saw as his own sister, he decided to walk close to her.

"Zarhea…sweet heart, she's..." he couldn't even finish what he was going to say to her, known as Zarhea, he started to get close to her. Getting on his knees as he placed his left hand on her while his right arm was gripping around Amara's back, holding unto her.

'Amara…you were such a good mother. To protect her in the end…' Remus spoke in his mind, tears suddenly started to stream down along his right cheek.

They would pay for what they've done to Amara. Zarhea didn't deserve to see this, but…Remus knew what he would have to do now that her mother is gone. Lord Voldemort was powerless for now, since Lily Potter stopped him two years ago, so he knew for sure Lord Voldemort will have trouble seeking out Zarhea.

In a blink of an eye, a weird looking man with a moving eye ball, appeared before them. He was holding his staff with his right hand, walking towards them. He grew in shock as he realized what happened here, he looked towards Remus.

"Remus…," The weird eye man stared towards his friend.

Remus turned his head, looking back at him, "Moody…" was all he could say.

"Did those bloody eaters did this…?!" the man known as Mad Eye Moody asked in disbelief and rage. He walks towards his partner Remus.

"Yes…they escaped from my hands. Moody, you need to take Zarhea away from here. Please." He said barely a whisper. He didn't want to keep her around this horrific scene any longer than she had to.

"Take her to Amara's sister… I'll explain the details later." Remus commanded towards Moody as he looked up at him. Staring at him with a look of serious but sadness in his eyes.

Moody knew he did not need to ask any further to Remus. "Alright then," Moody gave a sympathetic look towards little Zarhea, seeing her long midnight black hair covering her eyes. 'She sure does capture the traits of Amara. Oh Amara how we'll miss you so...' He thought in his mind.

He moved towards her with his cane staff by his side, placing his left hand on the girls left shoulder; getting on one of his knees.

"Zarhea…come with me. It's going to be alright." He assures her as he noticed her turning her face towards him. Her eyes were puffy underneath from all of her tears. Zarhea leaned her head on Moody's shoulder, wanting comfort.

"Mood_" She couldn't even speak right; it was too painful for her. Not wanting to believe she would never see her mother alive again. Moody began to shush her quietly, he knew she couldn't take this fact of Amara.

He wrapped his arm around her, giving her a gentle bear hug; feeling her tears wetting his trench coat.

"She…she can't be gone…" Zarhea finally spoke out, "I.. I want my Mommie h-here! _" she choked up on her sentences and continued to let out her tears of pain again.

Moody began to hold onto her even more, while picking her up from the ground. Balancing himself, to make sure not to drop her, with his staff; standing back up.

"Yes…Yes I know sweetheart. I'm sorry…_" he tried to hold back his sadness but he shut his eyes to keep himself together. He pets her long hair, that was hanging down her back, opening his eyes again.

"But we have to go Zarhea, it's not safe here for you anymore." While Moody spoke he glances towards Remus. "Do take care of Amara. Remus…"

Remus nods his head, understanding his friend Moody's wishes.

Zarhea started to realize Moody was taking her away from her mother and Remus. She refused to let that happen, so she started to struggle around on Moody's arms.

"No! I don't want to leave her! Please let me go!" She blurts out, but Moody didn't budge and kept her in place.

"I cannot do that Zarhea, I'm sorry… Please hold your breath…" once he said that, he held onto her and teleports them both; disappearing from sight. Leaving Remus alone with Amara's lifeless body.

Remus takes a deep breath once they left, staring down towards Amara. Her eyes still open, he began to reach his hand above her eyes to close her eye lids. Making her looking like she was sleeping peacefully. His voice beginning to shake.

"Amara…I swear to you_ I'll protect Zarhea with my life… Just like you have done with hers; I will do the same for your sake and hers…" he holds her cold hand with his left hand.

"I promise you…" his tears began to stream down his face, finally letting his own pain out like her daughter did.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope the prologue caught your interest in this story, if not then oh well what can I do huh? Anyways, in this story I am not planning on making romance happen when the character is only 11 years old, because that's just weird lol. If you have any opinion on this story or questions, do let me know in PM or comments below. Up to you. But enough of my chattering, sorry.**

 **Now on to the story. Enjoy!**

-Present Day- Eight years later

Sleeping soundly in her bed, her long midnight black hair was trailing over her shoulders. She was growing very comfortable in her bed, although she knew it wouldn't take much longer for her dreamland to end.

She began to hear her door open, footsteps were heard coming towards her direction. 'Yup, saw this coming' she groaned as she was thinking it in her mind.

"Zarhea come on, gettup! My Mum's wondering why you're still not up yet," her older cousin spoke towards Zarhea, placing her hands on her hips.

'And my cousin has arrived' Zarhea spoke to herself sarcastically in her mind. She knew her cousin was on her bed by now, since she felt the mattress becoming unbalanced thanks to her.

"Ugh…Reyna! Get off of my bed," Zarhea managed to mumble out, "Just a little bit longer…" She puts her pillow above her head, trying to block her cousin's, known as Reyna, voice.

Reyna sighs from her stubbornness, "Alright, you left me no choice…" she said while hiding a smirk on her face.

Even though Zarhea couldn't see Reyna's face, she had the feeling her cousin was smirking at her. From all these years living with her she knew from that look on Reyna's face, she's planning on doing something, and she knows it.

" _Wengardium Leviosa_ ," Reyna aim her wand towards her little cousin's bed as she spoke the spell.

Zarhea began to open her eyes quickly, 'She did not just_' she couldn't finish her thoughts as she looks towards the ground as she realized the bed was floating 3 feet off the ground.

"No way_ Reyna you're such a git, put my bed down right now! I'm gonna tell your Mum!" Zarhea shouted towards her cousin. She was going to pay for this, now Zarhea was fully awake, staring down at Reyna.

She had brown hair, pulled up in a ponytail, showing her hazel eyes clearly. She knew Reyna was enjoying using magic on her. 'Jerk…Just wait till I get my wand…' Zarhea said in her mind.

Reyna started to laugh, "Are you up now little cousin~?" speaking with her playful tone.

"Yes! Now put the bed down!" Zarhea yelled out as she glared down towards her. Holding onto her bed for safety.

Reyna giggles in amusement, "Fine," she aims her wand towards the ground, placing the bed back to its original place.

Once Zarhea's bed was back on the ground, she looked straight at her cousin, "Okay, now I'm gonna get you!" She leaped off the bed and ran towards Reyna, preparing to pay her back for using a spell on her bed.

"Yeah? Catch me if you can then! _" Reyna spoke in amusement as she ran away from the room, before Zarhea could even try to touch her.

Zarhea followed her as she escaped, both heading down the staircases.

A woman with mid-length brown hair, fixed into a braid revealing her green emerald eyes; was placing breakfast on the dining table. She was wearing her white apron around her waist.

Across from her was her husband, who was sitting around the dining table across from her; drinking his coffee. He has short dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes, the same eyes that Reyna was born with; having his genes.

They both began to hear the two girls making a commotion, while coming down the stairs. The brown haired woman began to giggle; she could already figure out what the girls were up to.

"Looks like our daughter used her magic on Zarhea again," she spoke as she smiled towards her husband.

He chuckled, not being in surprise at all, "That's our Reyna for you." He puts his mug down as he began to call out towards the living room. "Don't try to break anything in the living room and hurt each other, understand?"

Zarhea, while they made it down the stairs, hears her Uncle's request. "No promises Uncle Neal! She used her spell to move my bed!" she yells out cross the living room towards the dining room.

As Zarhea finished speaking, like a tiger would do to catch its prey, she pounced on Reyna and wraps her arms around Reyna's neck. "Gotcha!"

Reyna loses her balance for a second, feeling the weight of her cousin on her back, but stands her ground. She 'was' three feet taller than her little cousin after all.

"Zarhea just give up. You know you can't beat me? We don't want to ruin the furniture around the house and get my Mum angry do you?" she questioned Zarhea, turning her head to look at her face; while smirking towards her.

Zarhea made an irritated face towards her cousin, she knew she made a clever point. "Ugh, fine…" she mumbled out as she began to get off of her cousin's back. "You may have won this round, but the next time you won't," she said in determination, as she glared at her cousin.

Reyna's mother overhears their conversation and shakes her head, "Alright girls that's enough. Come on and eat your breakfast. Not going to make another batch of it for you two if your food gets cold." She stated seriously as she crosses her arms.

"Yes Aunt Laura." "Yes Mum," the Zarhea and Reyna said in unison.

Laura smiles towards the girls as she walked back to the dining area. The girls began to follow her as well. Zarhea went to the left side of the table as she sits by her Uncle.

"Morning Uncle Neal," she speaks as she scoots her chair more towards the table to be closer to her breakfast.

Neal begins to smirk towards his niece, "Good morning. Still trying to 'take down' your older cousin are we?" he asked as he chuckles in amusement, while he placed his hand on her head; ruffling her hair around.

"Ah, Uncle Neal?" Zarhea wined as she pushes her Uncles hand away from her head. She didn't appreciate him messing her hair up; even though it was already messed up from waking up couple minutes ago. "Well I almost did," she mumbles out in disappointment. She always fails on beating Reyna.

Reyna scoffed at her cousin, "Sure you did Zarhea," she smiles at her.

"I really want to have my own wand already," she stated as she leaned way back on her chair, lowering herself; making herself look shorter. "When will I have one Uncle Neal?" she asked her Uncle impatiently.

"Don't worry Zarhea. You will soon enough once you start attending Hogwarts. Remember? Just like how Reyna received her wand once she entered her first year in Hogwarts." Laura explained as she gestures towards her daughter.

Reyna nods in agreement, "Don't forget, I 'am' four years older than you Zarhea," she stated towards Zarhea in a "matter of fact" tone.

"Yeah I know, but still…" Zarhea crosses her arms. 'Wonder when that will happen, I want to attend Hogwarts already. Just like my mother did…' she stated in her thoughts.

"Oh chin up Zarhea, it'll happen sooner than you think. "Uncle Neal said as he glances towards Laura, smiling. Laura smiles in return, she knew what he was thinking.

Zarhea began to place her elbow on the table while placing her chin on her palm. Taking a deep breath, "I guess," she stated as she finally began to pick up her fork and eat her eggs.

While everyone began eating their breakfast, a knock was heard at their front door. Aunt Laura began to stand up from her chair as she walks towards the front living room. By the look on her face, Zarhea could tell her Aunt was expecting someone to be at the door. But who could it be she wondered.

Laura arrived at the front door as she unlocks the door, without even looking through the door hole, as she opened the door. Laura began to grin towards the guest who was at her doorstep.

A familiar man with light brown neat short hair with green eyes, and mustache, as he smiles towards Laura. "Hello Laura, it's been a while," the man addressed towards her.

"Remus. It sure has, do come in; she'll be very excited to see you," Laura responds to him as she moves aside to let him enter their home. Closing the door behind them.

Zarhea hears the door close and knew someone else was inside their house now. "Aunt Laura?" she began to call out. With her curiosity, she decided to stand up from her seat and walks towards the hallway into the living room. Wondering who could be inside.

"Who was at the door Aunt Laura?" she questioned her Aunt. As she entered the living room, she spots an un-expecting guest she hasn't seen for a year now. She began to form a huge smile on her face.

Remus heard another voice, which he was all too familiar with, as he turned around he spotted her standing a couple feet across from him. He began to smile even more once he saw her, 'She sure has grown a little taller since the last time I saw her.' He thought in his mind.

"Hello Zarhea," Remus finally spoke towards her.

Zarhea began to grow excited, like if witnessing presents on Christmas day, as she runs towards Remus, "Uncle Remus!" she called out towards him. Beginning to jumping on her Uncle as she hugs him; wrapping her arms around his neck.

Remus chuckles towards her niece as he began to return her hugs, while picking her up from the ground; giving her a bear hug.

"I missed you so much Uncle Remus…" Zarhea spoke out towards her Uncle.

"Yes I know sweetheart, so have I," Remus said in return as he stares at her; examining her a little, "You sure have gotten a little taller since the last time I saw you."

She began to laugh a little, "It's only been a year Uncle, oh! I'm eleven years old now Uncle Remus!" she stated, getting excited. She knew that was usually the age when first years would attend Hogwarts, or was it twelve?

"Is that so? Eleven already? Which reminds me_" he stopped speaking as he looks towards Laura, then back at Zarhea; placing her back down on her feet.

"I have something for you," Remus said as he reaches into his jacket and takes out an envelope, "Here you go, open it." He asked her as he hands her the envelope.

Zarhea began to examine the envelope, wondering what could be inside of it. It had a red ink sealer on the back of it, with an "H" symbolized on it. Above the seal it had the symbol of the same one Reyna had when she received a letter.

She began to smile, she realized what kind of letter this might be. "Is this what I think it is Uncle Remus?" she asked grinning.

Remus began to grow amused by her figuring it out so quickly, "Open it and see for yourself."

Zarhea could not wait any longer as she decided to open it, taking out the letter as she began to read it out loud to herself.

"Dear Ms. Lobens, we are pleased to inform you…_" as her eyes started to read the rest of the letter, her eyes began to grow very wide in surprise. "I'm going to Hogwarts?!" she yelled out in excitement. Looking towards her Uncle Remus and Aunt Laura.

Remus smiles at her growing excited, he knew she's been wanting to go to Hogwarts and become an excellent witch; just like her mother Amara did. "That's right. You're of age to attend there now." He stated.

"Congratulations Zarhea, now Reyna won't be going alone to Hogwarts, "Laura stated, feeling proud of her niece going.

"Did I just hear Zarhea's going to Hogwarts?" Neal wondered as he then appeared in the living room, Reyna walking along besides him.

"Mhm, I got a letter from the Headmaster Dumbledore!" Zarhea stated as she raised up her letter to show her Uncle Neal what she was referring to.

"It's about time Zarhea," Reyna stated as she smiles as she walks towards her cousin and messes with Zarhea's hair, "Now I can mess with you in Hogwarts now," she said playfully. "Congrats little cousin~"

"Ah, Reyna quit it!" Zarhea tries to push her cousin away from her, but with no progress.

"Oh by the way Remus, Zarhea had an un-expecting event going on during this summer at our Uncle Bastian's house." Reyna began to say to Remus.

"Is that so? What exactly occurred during this summer?" Remus asked in curiosity.

"She suddenly transformed into a wolf, saving our cousin Rose from a fox." Reyna explained to Remus, finally letting go of Zarhea. "She's an animagus isn't that awesome?"

Remus grew in surprise, "Well that is a surprise. Your animagus ability probably appeared once you turned eleven is that right?" Remus said to his niece.

"Yes, but how am I an animagus Uncle Remus? No one else in this family is one, so why is it just me?" Zarhea asked her Uncle, not understanding the reason why she was an animagus in the first place. Hoping it didn't make her a bad blood in the family.

Zarhea noticed Uncle Remus staring at her Uncle Neal. Neal began to clear his throat.

"Well, Zarhea, sometimes it happens to selective witches and wizards. Usually it doesn't really have to come from the family's blood line," Neal explained to her.

Zarhea began to grow suspicious. Something tells her that both her Uncle's knew something that she had no clue about. But she decided to let it go, for now.

"I don't even know how I transform into my 'animagus' form. "she explained, growing disappointed.

"Don't worry, you will in time my dear, you're just barely learning the first step of being an animagus," said Laura, assuring Zarhea.

"I thought it was going to be a bunny or something," Reyna thought outload, laughing at her cousin.

"Hey!" Zarhea turned towards Reyna, feeling embarrassed, "Not funny Reyna."

"Reyna stop picking on your cousin. Now the both of you, finish up your breakfast," Aunt Laura said towards the two girls.

"Alright Mum, sure thing, "Reyna said as she walked back to the dining area.

Right before Zarhea was about to follow her cousin into the dining room, she noticed her Uncle Remus preventing her from leaving; feeling his hand being placed on her shoulder.

"If I were you, I would finish your breakfast quickly," he grinned at her.

"Why Uncle Remus?" she questioned him, staring up at him; he sure was tall compared to her height.

"Well to get your supplies and books for Hogwarts of course." He explained, smiling towards his niece.

 **And there's the first chapter. If I made Remus and Moody off character I do apologize. This is the first time for me to create a Harry Potter fanfiction series. It's been a long time since I've read all of the Harry Potter books. Again comment, review, whatever your heart desires and let me know what you guys think or whatever questions you will have for me. I will be posting the next chapter in a day or so. Already have the other chapter done but it needs to be edited. If I suck at grammar and such let me know please. Hope ya'll had an awesome New Years!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! I would like to thank the readers who took their time to check out this story. Also my one follower Koulyn, thank you so much for doing so I really appreciate it ^^. Now I'm not gonna try to talk long so you guys can continue to read this chapter. Any questions, opinions, or positive criticisms are accepted.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Zarhea and her Uncle Remus arrived around Diagon Alley. After visiting the Gringotts wizard bank to claim some of her money, which Zarhea became really surprised by how much money her mother left her. They began to purchase all of the books she needed for her first year of Hogwarts. Man those books were heavy but she was glad Uncle Remus provided a trolley to carry them around.

Zarhea was walking along side of her Uncle as she was reading the rest of the list on what to get for Hogwarts. "Let's see," she said to herself, trying to concentrate on reading it while not running over anything in front of her; or anyone on that matter. Uncle Remus was watching her, growing amused.

"I could only bring either a cat, owl, or frog? Those are the only pets that are allowed?" She asked, as she looks at her Uncle.

"Well those are the instructions. What did you have in mind?" Uncle Remus wondered.

Zarhea began to grin towards her Uncle, she already had a fascinating creature in mind. She enjoyed studying and reading about different mystical creatures since she was six years old. Thanks to her Uncle Bastian. He was a man that tamed mystical creatures, especially dragons when he travels to Romania.

"Maybe a kneazle? They could be preferred as a cat, even though it's a big cat." She explained.

"A kneazle?" Uncle Remus questioned in surprise, "Have you been reading some of your Uncle Bastian's books?" he asked.

She smiled towards her Uncle, "Maybe. Uncle Bastian has amazing mystical books. He even gave me a book about them so I can learn." She explained.

"Is that so? How about an owl? They are very helpful to send letters to us and your family you know." He explained.

She realized her Uncle had a good point, although if she had to choose an owl; she thought of an idea on what she could do with an owl. "Am I allowed to change the owls' appearance to another creature by any chance?" she asked, smiling up at her uncle like if she was thinking of an evil plan.

"Transfiguring an owl? Never expect to hear that from you Zarhea," he smirked towards his niece.

"Well can I? I know you can teach me the spell." Zarhea asked, feeling eager to learn from him.

"I'll think about it." Uncle Remus was amused by her wanting to learn a spell already. As they continue to pass through different shops, he notices the Ollivander's Wand Shop. "In the meantime, why don't you go to the Ollivander's Shop to find yourself a wand." He insisted.

"Okay! But, where will you be going Uncle Remus?" Zarhea wondered, she didn't expect for him to let her go by herself into the shop.

"Just have to take care of a few things. Don't worry I'll be back and wait for you outside of the Ollivander Shop. I promise. Now go on, I know you want to get your own want correct?" said Uncle Remus.

"Alright! I'll see you then," She didn't wait for his response as she ran quickly towards the Ollivander's shop. Growing excited to finally receive her own wand.

She opened the door as she entering the small shop, which was covered from the floor to the ceiling with boxes. No doubt those were all different types of wands. She looked towards the counter and realized no one was there to greet and help her.

She began to walk towards the counter and decided to speak out to catch the owners' attention, "H-Hello?" her words echoing around the shop, waiting for the owner to appear.

An older man with grey hair, fixed like if it was Albert Einstein's hair, was on the ladder putting up some boxes. He suddenly began to hear a young girls voice, "I'll be with you in a moment," the old man called out.

He then lowered himself down, off of the ladder, as he starts to walk towards the counter to see who was in his shop. When gazed upon the young girl, he began to smile warmly towards her. "Well my word, if it isn't Ms. Lobens…" he announced.

Zarhea's aquamarine eyes widened towards the man who recognized her without even an introduction. How was it that this man knew who she was? Not to mention earlier on what happened when they were at the pub, was she famous or something?

"H-How did..._?" she began to finally ask the old man.

"Please do forgive me; but you look so much like your mother." The old man explained, smiling towards her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Lobens. I know very well your mother would be so proud of you to receive your first wand."

She began to smile, although she wished her mother was here to see her become a witch, "Please to meet you too Mr.…?" Zarhea asked.

"Mr. Ollivander. Now, to find out which wand you will receive; I have to pick one out and all you have to do is give it wave," the old man known as Ollivander explained. "Then we shall see if the wand choses you or not."

Zarhea nodded her head, Ollivander came forward and asked her which arm was her wand arm. Since she was right handed she decided to give him her right hand as she held it out towards him. Mr. Ollivander then pulled out a long tape measure as he measured her arm. After he was finished measuring, he went back into his shelves stacked with wands and came out with a box.

Mr. Ollivander opened up the box and handed her the wand, "Alright, maple wood with unicorn tail 9 inches," he explained the information of the wand.

Zarhea began to study the wand, but decided to give the wand a wave. With a wave of the wave, one of the lamps shattered as the glass splattered towards the ground. She immediately put the wand back on the counter, feeling very embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. How the heck did she do that? Was this wand dangerous or something? Or was she?

Mr. Ollivander took out his wand as he waved towards the lamp. In seconds he fixed the broken lamp and made it good as new again. She was amazing seeing him do that, man how she loved magic. "That's alright Ms. Lobens, it sometimes happens with my other customers.

He then grabbed the wand she just used and placed it back in the box and placed it back in the shelves. Now beginning to found another wand for her to try out.

"Alright," Mr. Ollivander spoke out as he came back to the counter with another box. Taking out the wand he placed it again in her right hand. "Try this one: Laurel and hornbeam 10 inches." He explained.

After taking a breath, holding onto the wand carefully, she waved the wand; some of the boxes from the shelves began to come out from their spots and fell towards the ground. She placed the wand back on the counter and backed away from the counter. Was she doing something wrong?

Zarhea began to slightly grow nervous and worried, was she not going to be a great witch like her mother? But before she could overthink this Mr. Ollivander took a couple of steps towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking her straight in the eyes.

"It's alright my dear, your mother took a long time to find her first wand as well. She even broke more than what you've done," Mr. Ollivander said. "seven wands in fact, also shattering one of windows actually." He said while he began to chuckle. "She sure had the same expression like yours when she did those things."

Zarhea began to smile and laugh a little at the mention of her mother. She didn't expect to hear her mother messing up Mr. Ollivander's shop as well.

"That's the spirit, I knew I could somehow cheer you up." Mr. Ollivander said, smiling towards her like a father would to his child.

Zarhea enjoyed Mr. Ollivander's company grinning as Mr. Ollivander went back, again, to find another wand. After trying out three other wands, Mr. Ollivander handed her an Ebony wand, the color of the wood was jet black; dragon heartstring and phoenix feather 10 inches. It had a unique carving that were starting from the bottom towards the top.

The second she took it in her hand, the wand began to shoot out a light blue and white sparks that started to dance around. If she didn't know better, she could've sworn she heard the two colors humming a sweet soft sound; like a lullaby maybe?

She looked towards Mr. Ollivander and realized he didn't hear the sound that came from her wand, only her. Although he began to clap his hands. He began to mumble something, she couldn't quite hear, as he looked to her with a slight grin on his face.

"Ebony has an impressive appearance and reputation." Mr. Ollivander explained. "Highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and especially to Transfiguration. Just like your mother was."

Zarhea grew in surprise, who would've thought this wand was able to do Transfiguration really well. Just like her mother in it. She could master in Transfiguration? Guess she was like her mother in some sense on wanting to learn Transfiguration.

"Although what I enjoy about this wand, and you must remember this Ms. Lobens; this wand will hold fast to your belief, no matter what external pressure you will have along the way." Mr. Ollivander said.

"External pressure along the way?" she asked. "What kind of pressure will I be encountering Mr. Ollivander?"

"Who knows, but this wand will not be swayed lightly from their purpose; your purpose. Remember that. Along the way every witch or wizard will face something they never expect to encounter. Although you Ms. Lobens are the second person to receive this wand." Mr. Ollivander said.

Zarhea began to grew in curiosity, "Um, if I may ask Mr. Ollivander. Who was the other person that had this kind of wand?" she asked.

Mr. Ollivander began to give her a heartwarming smile. "It was your mother. Amara Lobens, although she had a different appearance from her wand; 9 ¾."

"So this wand, belongs to me now?" she asked, she had the feeling this wand was it. But she had to be sure with Mr. Ollivander.

Mr. Ollivander nodded to her, "Indeed, this wand chose you. Use it well Ms. Lobens." He gave her another smile.

"I will. Thank you very much Mr. Ollivander." Zarhea said, being grateful.

"The pleasure was all mine Ms. Lobens," Mr. Ollivander said.

As Zarhea left Ollivander's Shop she spotted her Uncle Remus across from the shop. Waiting for her, although something was different. She noticed him holding onto a covered, cage? Remus saw her coming his way as he begins to smile at her.

"I'm guessing you found your wand?" Remus asked. "How did it go?"

"Really interesting, had to try out six different wands until the wand finally chose me." She explained. Smiling sheepishly in embarrassment.

"I see. Well I'm glad to see you finally have a wand to use." Remus said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now, let's head towards Madam Malkin's shop to get you your school robes."

Zarhea became distracted as she continued to grow curious what he was carrying on to. "Wait, what's that you're holding onto Uncle Remus?" asked Zarhea as she pointed towards the covered object and back towards him.

By the look on Remus's face, he knew she wasn't going to buy whatever excuse he could think of to make her not find out what's under the cover. "Alright, go on and take a look inside." He nodded towards the object he was holding, grinning at her.

With Uncle Remus's permission, she began to reach her hand towards the cloth as she lifts it away to check out what was inside. Once she took it off she couldn't believe her eyes. Under the cover was a beautiful white barn owl, it had light grey feather towards the end of its wings. The owl began to form a soft calling sound.

She began to walk closer to the cage. "I-It's a barn owl." She explained. She enjoyed regular animals as well, besides mystical ones.

"That's right. She's beautiful isn't she?" Remus said. Zarhea nodded her head in agreement. She began to reach her hand in the cage, surprisingly the barn owl didn't try to bite her. Instead it started to nibble her fingers.

"She's so beautiful. Is she for me?!" she asked, growing excited. Smiling happily towards her Uncle, hoping he said yes. What else would he knew an owl for? Did his other owl die?

"She's all yours. Did you already have a name in mind for her?" He said as he smiled at her.

"Mmm." Zarhea began to think of a good name for her barn owl. "Athena." She decided to call her barn owl.

-King Cross Station-

In the morning around 10:30, Zarhea and Reyna already had all of their supplies on their trolley. Pushing it around King Cross Station. Laura and Remus were companying them to make sure they arrive on time to 9 ¾.

Zarhea was wearing a light blue button-up shirt, with a grey vest over it; along with a knee length black skirt with her dark brown boots. She had her black sweater jacket over her entire outfit. Her hair was braided to the side.

Zarhea began to get very excited. She was finally going to see the Hogwarts Express and ride it to Hogwarts. "Is there going to be allot of first years like me when we arrive around the Hogwarts Express?" she asked, staring at her Aunt Laura.

"Oh I'm pretty sure there will be dear." Said Laura. She began to smile towards her niece.

"Come on Zarhea, the train will leave at eleven." Reyna stated as she started to run towards the wall between 9 & 10 quarters, disappearing from sight.

"Wait, Reyna don't leave me behind?" Zarhea said as she ran and pushed her trolley through the wall. Seeing Reyna waiting for her. She looked around and saw the Hogwarts Express train. Seeing allot of students, definitely different years' students saying goodbye to their parents and families. Some pushing their trolleys and walking around the platform. Seeing cats, owls, different kinds of animals that were required from Hogwarts.

Remus and Laura appeared behind them. "…I'm finally going to go to Hogwarts." Zarhea said to herself. She couldn't believe she was going to finally learn to be a real witch. Although she was feeling a little nervous. She didn't know what to expect once she entered Hogwarts.

"Are you ready Zarhea?" Remus asked, while placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to face him.

"I guess so?" Zarhea spoke out, not sure if that were the right words to describe how she was feeling.

"Alright, what's the matter?" asked Remus, he could tell something was troubling her.

"Will they accept me for being an animagus?" she asked, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing being an animagus. She hasn't even met another animagus around in her whole life. So, she didn't know if it was normal for one to attend at Hogwarts.

He looked towards her, shaking in head from her response. "Zarhea", he began to say as he starts to stand right in front of her; getting on one of his knees so he could be the same level as she was. "You don't need to worry about it. That's who you are. In fact, a good old friend was actually an animagus just like you." He explained as he pointing his finger towards her, smiling.

"Really? What was his name?" she asked in curiosity. She never really heard her Uncle talk about his friend before, she began to wonder who this friend was.

"Uh," he began to cut himself off, choosing his words wisely. Suddenly the sound of the Hogwarts express horn interrupted him from saying anything else.

"Remember Zarhea, we have to go unto the train soon. Or we won't be able to find ourselves a good spot to sit." Reyna explained, getting herself in a hurry.

"Alright. I won't forget." Said Zarhea, turning her head towards her cousin.

Aunt Laura walks towards Zarhea as she pulls her into her arms and hugs her tightly. "Have fun on your first year Zarhea. You're going to be just fine don't worry about anything." She said as she stares down at her niece.

Zarhea smiles, "I will Aunt Laura. I'll remember to keep my animagus form to myself, just like you asked." She stated, she remembers her aunt and uncles telling her to be careful on revealing her animagus ability since she's just a first year in Hogwarts. She didn't want to be expelled for her first year.

"Good, and do watch over her dear," Laura requested towards her daughter.

"Don't worry Mum I will, "she grins at her mother, placing her hand on her mother shoulders.

While Aunt Laura began to hug Reyna, Zarhea looked back towards her Uncle Remus.

"Your mother would've been so proud of you to finally attend Hogwarts." Said Remus, remembering the times before Amara died; telling him how she was waiting for the day her daughter Zarhea would grow up and attend Hogwarts to become a strong wise witch.

"Wish she was here…" said Zarhea, she began to think about what her mother would say to her if she was around. Wondered what she was thinking when she first attended Hogwarts.

"She is always here with you," he assured her, he began to place his finger tip where her heart was, "in 'here' always. Always remember that." Remus stated as he eyed her.

Zarhea began to smile, "I guess you're right." She said, thanking her Uncle for making her feel better.

"Oh. Speaking of your mother_" he began to say as he reached towards his trench coat pocket, taking out a blue sack that was tied with a small black rope keeping it closed. "Your mother…wanted to give you this when you were starting your first year." He explained, placing the sack on the palm of her hand.

Zarhea studied the sack as she began to reach her fingers inside the sack, feeling a chain inside of it as she pulls it out; revealing a sterling silver locket. The front of the locket had the background of a sterling silver wolf howling towards the moon, the sky was the stone color of a light aquamarine.

It was the most beautiful necklace she's ever seen. Did this locket use to belong to her mother's?

"It's beautiful." She stated, still examining the designs of the locket.

He smiles at her, as he took the necklace and places it around her neck; letting the locket lay on her chest.

Zarhea began to mess with the locket with her two fingers, the locket felt a little heavy on he but she knew she'll grow into it. She looked back at her uncle and smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a good hug. "Thank you Uncle Remus…"

He held onto her tightly back, "You're welcome." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now you better get going, don't want to miss the train." He said as he smiled.

She nodded in agreement, she suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she sees her cousin, "Come on Zarhea, let's go!" she said as she began to pull her to follow her towards the train.

"Okay! Bye Uncle Remus, bye Aunt Laura!" Zarhea yelled out as she was now farther away from them, about to aboard the train. Along with her trolley.

Couple minutes after the two girls aboard the train, Remus and Laura could see Reyna and Zarhea opening their window and waving their hands towards them. "Bye!" the two girls said in unison.

"I'll miss you!" Zarhea called out towards Remus and Laura. Remus and Laura smiled as they both waved back to them in return.

"Goodbye girls!" Laura shouted out. "Have fun you two!" Remus shouted out towards Reyna and Zarhea.

They both watched as the train began to move and began to move away from the platform. Seeing Zarhea and Reyna's faces becoming smaller until they vanished from sight from the smoke.

"Please be safe," Remus said towards himself. Who knew what kind of events was stored for Zarhea. Laura noticed Remus looking troubled, although she smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Remus, she will be alright. She is like her mother after all." Laura said assuring him.

"Yes. Part of that I'm concerned about." He stated as he began to chuckle. Staring at Laura. If Zarhea is anything like her mother, well, she's in for a crazy start of her future.


End file.
